Viktor's Ice
by ViktorKatsuki
Summary: PILOT: Yuuri Katsuki was king of the ice until a tragic incident. He keeps to himself until he meets Viktor Nikiforov on his way back from a night class. Viktor soon finds out the only person who can build Yuuri's confidence is himself.
1. Stalked

My heart beat rapidly as I was walking to my new apartment from night class. It was almost midnight and being alone in the dark wasn't helping. _I'm all alone... I hope..._ _ **Gulp**_ **.** Nearly everything had the chance to startle me, even the leaves in the wind seemed to sound like creeping footsteps. The wind blew straight at me, it was already cold enough without a breeze. I shivered half in fear, half due to the temperature. _**Step. Step. Step.**_ I heard something walking. I began to increase my pace to outwalk the mysterious entity. _**Step. Step. Step. Step.**_ I was beginning to panic. Frantically, I accelerated my speed once again, only to hear the footsteps closing in behind me faster. _Fuck... I'm going to be killed! I'm over! I'm finished!_ Suddenly I saw it, someone had left their baseball bat outside. _Score._ Truthfully, I knew I wouldn't be able to attack the person, I'd be too scared. _I'll just swing it around! Scare it off!_ I dashed to the bat and quickly snatched it. I spun around violently, trying to locate the stalker. _**Step. Step. Step.**_ The figure was here, but it was too dark to pinpoint it's location. _**Step. Step. Step. STEPSTEPSTEPSTEPSTEP!**_ _IT'S RUNNING YUURI! GO GO!_ I sprinted as fast as I could to outrun the freak, but to no avail. The figure was still behind me, I was done for.

"Sir! Please stop running!" The figure yelled, clearly out of breath. Slowly but surely, I began to slow down.

"Who are you!" I harshly asked the figure in the shadows.

"Vik- Viktor Nikiforov!" He stuttered.

"What do you want?" Viktor came closer.

"I'm scared of the dark... And I need someone to walk with me to my apartment building, to ease the stress, you know?" I nodded.

"I'm traveling to my apartment too." I told him. Viktor walked out of the shadows and into the light of a dim streetlight.

"Woah!" Viktor gave me a wierd look.

"What?" He asked worriedly. _What? Honestly have you seen yourself in a mirror! You should be a model living in a mansion! Not some guy roaming around at night, living in an apartment._

"Oh, um nothing, I just, like your jacket." I scratched the back of my head. _Yuuri. You're a retard._

"Oh, this old thing? I got it at a yard sale." He laughed awkwardly.

"Well, let's get a move on." I announced. Viktor nodded in approval, and accompanied me to the apartment building. We were silent for most of the walk. Viktor seemed bored, I could tell that he would die to strike up a conversation. _Just don't Yuuri... You're just gonna screw up if you do._ I had a short flashback to my old career. I would glide on the ice smoothly, people would cheer, the usual, but... _But sometimes...Sometimes you fell... And didn't get up._ I shuddered.

"You cold?" Viktor came closer. "You can borrow my coat."

"Oh, no, no thank you." He grinned at me, and nodded in understanding. _Viktor's charisma is overwhelming, and to think that I thought that he was a mindless killer planning on murdering me._ I snickered softly.

"So what's you're name?" Viktor caught me off guard.

"Yuuri, uh Yuuri Katsuki!" I frantically answered, my tone startling him.

"Ahhhhhh, Yuuri, is this your place?" He asked as we turned a corner to a large apartment building. I nodded.

"It's mine too! Can we walk together after our night classes?" He winked at me enthusiastically.

"Sure." _I'd rather walk with Viktor than walk alone._ My monotone answer bothered him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." He didn't ask anymore questions.

My apartment room was quiet and dull. My only decor was a vase of blue roses. _I always got blue roses after competitions._ I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. _**Click**_ _._ I twisted my right arm, quickly unlatching it. I unhooked the fraudulent limb and set it next to my bed. _Accidents happen._


	2. I Hate Mornings

_The ice was cold and foreboding, yet it drew him in. The moment his blades touched the frosty plain, his body trembled in both fear, and excitement. The crowd began to murmur as he glided to the middle of the ice. Nothing was holding him back, the opportunities were endless. He brought up his arms, and the free skate began._

I woke up in shock.

"What the FUCK!?" My alarm hadn't gone off. _What even?!_ This happened every once in a while, my alarm clock was a real bitch. I grabbed my silicone limb and attached it as quick as humanly possible. Jumping out of bed, I sprinted to the kitchen.

"Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee!" I rambled endlessly. I hadn't gotten to sleep until one in the morning so I was tremendously exhausted. _Out of milk?_ Everything Just kept going down hill. _No breakfast day? I'll live... I hope._ I brewed my coffee while dressing. _What do I even wear?_ I look my best in blue, so I hesitantly chose a blue and white striped tee. My hair was a mess so I quickly gelled it back. _My coffee better be done!_ I raced to the kitchen just as my brewer went off. _Perfect!_ _ **Ping. Ping.**_ Someone texted me. _It's 7 AM Who could be texting me?_ Luckily due to my adrenaline rush, I still had a good hour and a half before my morning class, Astronomy. I unlocked my cell to figure out who the hell was up and texting me. _Oh, it's from Phichit._

 **Phichit: Hey Yuuri! Im going to the ice rink to practice for like an hour, you interested?**

I thought about it for a moment before replying.

 **Yuuri: I'll meet you there in ten.**

He replied speedily.

 **Phichit: K ^o^**

Phichit is quite possibly my best friend. We used to skate together... _That is, when I still could compete._ I clutched my phony arm, and shuddered. I poured my coffee into a small thermos before grabbing my keys, and leaving my apartment.

"Hey Yuuuuuuuuuuri!" Phichit yelled as I stumbled into the ice rink.

"Hey Phichit." I smiled at him quickly, before beginning to tie my skates. The ice always seemed to beckon me. Its smooth, shiny surface, showed potential.

"Are there any perks to only having three real limbs?" Phichit joked.

"Actually, yes, there is one." Phichit raised his eyebrow.

"Mhmmm.." He taunted me to answer.

"I get into this place for free!" Phichit laughed for a moment.

"You get in FREE for being a quarter of the way mutilated?" I nodded and we both laughed weirdly. Phichit is the only person who knew about my arm and still treated me like a normal human being. Most people tried not to look, or they just avoided being in my presence.

"Let's skate!" Phichit commanded as I tied my final lace. I stood up and urged him to go to the ice. _I love the ice, but I hate it. It gave and it took. It gave me a goal, it gave me a reason. But it took that away from me, it took my arm! It took my future!_ I hesitantly entered the rink.

"Woah! Look at that guy go!" Phichit yelled to me, pointing at a man near him. This man's Triple Lutzes and Quadruple Flips were superb. _He skates like an angel! He glides across the ice, he owns the ice! He skates with such passion, such emotion-_ _WAIT A SECOND! THAT'S VIKTOR!_


	3. He Skates Like An Angel

_The crowd roared as he cleanly landed the triple salchow. "What perfection!" The announcers would proclaim. He glided freely, passionately. He endeared the ice, so gentle to land, careful not to scratch the surface too terribly. The ice alone was beautiful, but his skating gave beauty a whole new meaning._

I finished tying the laces on my skates.

"Should I really skate Phichit?" He nodded sensitively. I looked back up at the ice. Viktor's performance was exquisite! Every flip, every Lutz! Completely beautiful, he made it look so effortless! He owned the ice! He showed love towards the ice, gliding smoothly, but would quickly change his mood and attack the ice with his emotions. The magnificence of the performance was eleven out of ten. He put the famous figure skaters to shame. _To be honest, I haven't even watched figure skating for about a year._ Viktor Nikiforov, he looked like a model, he skates like an angel, he's so charismatic. The lights reflection on the ice shone into Viktor's eyes, making them gleam bright blue, only adding to his skating! _**CRASH!**_

"Damn it!" Viktor yelled as he crashed onto the ice, ruining his beautiful Lutz. _**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**_ Phichit cheered Viktor.

"That was AMAZING!" He screamed across the ice rink. Viktor pulled a black band off his wrist and pulled his hair back, Viktor's hair was immensely long.

"You really think so? I mean I definitely messed up my Lut- YUURI!" Viktor cut his sentence short. I smiled and waved awkwardly. _I've been spot! Do I run?_ It was too late, Viktor had already glided his way towards my bench.

"Hey Yuuri! You seem quiet." He paused and entered the seating area, pointing to the seat next to me.

"May I?" I nodded quickly. Viktor sat down and looked at my arm.

"What happened?"

"Just an accident."

"A car accident! Was everyone alright?" I laughed quietly.

"No, a skating accident, pair skating is tough!" He nodded in understanding.

"It sure is, I prefer solo." _I bet women would die to pair skate with him._ Viktor grabbed my arm.

"It's hard to tell at first." He began." It takes a while to notice that its phoney. That's a good thing right?" He grinned at me. _Sometimes._ I looked down at my watch briefly.

"Awe damn! I gotta go!" I waved good bye and escaped the foreboding environment. _Viktor Nikiforov... That name just sounds so familiar._


End file.
